Chandelier
by Jiji Park
Summary: [Hunkai In Luv Challenge] Jongin-ah, You're my Chandelier / Yak! Untuk apa kau kemari eoh?/ Cadel sepertimu mendapat kekasih yang manis seperti ini?/ Menikahlah dengan Jongin sekarang Sehunna/ Hunkai pair! Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Chandelier

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and Others

Rate : T+ (Nyerempet ke M sedikit)

Pair : Hunkai and Others

Genre : Romance and Comedy

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack pairs, Jika tak suka dengan pairnya silahkan close saja.

Enjoy the Story!

* * *

Dua orang _namja_ terlihat berjalan bersama dengan tangan bertautan di tepi sungai Han. _Namja_ yang lebih pendek memindahkan tangannya untuk memeluk lengan _namja_ yang lebih tinggi dengan erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap kekasihnya sambil mengusap - usapkan pipi gembilnya manja. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekasih tan manisnya yang manja. Dia hanya mengusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya lalu menggeret kekasihnya pelan ke arah bangku yang menghadap sungai han. Menghampiri bangku tersebut, mereka berdua duduk bersama dan si tan manis tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan kekasihnya.

"Jongin-ah" panggil kekasihnya pelan dan Jongin -si tan manis- mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kekasihnya.

"Ne?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

 _"Tuhan kuatkanlah imanku untuk tidak memangsanya disini"_ batin Sehun -kekasih Jongin- nelangsa melihat kekasihnya yang sangat manis dan imut.

"Jongin-ah you're my chandelier" ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jongin pelan.

"Ne?" refleks Jongin bingung " _Nado_ Sehunnie" ujar Jongin ceria sambil tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Sehun hanya memasang tampang datar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya "kau mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanku kan Jong?" tanya Sehun sabar. Dia tahu jika beruang manisnya ini sedikit-sangat- tak mengerti tentang bahasa asing. Dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit was - was jika mengatakan suatu hal yang berbau bahasa asing.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibir sexynya dam lansung dicium oleh Sehun "Yak! Kau mesum" teriak Jongin sambil memukul bahu Sehun pelan tapi dengan rona merah menjalar di pipi gembilnya.

"Jika kau mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataanku tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan meskipun tampangnya yang tiba – tiba mesum itu mulai terlihat.

"Kau mencintaiku" terang Jongin ceria dan lansung disambut wajah datar Sehun "Oleh karena itu aku akan menjawab aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" ujarnya sambil berteriak girang sambil bertepuk tangan ceria. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil menguarkan aura hitamnya yang melegenda.

 _Astaga kenapa kekasihku sangatlah polos. Apakah bahasa asing yang dia mengerti hanya aku mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika ketika Chanyeol-rival Sehun- mengatakan "Jongin-ah i wanna rape you" dan Jongin menjawab "Nado hyung". Argh, aku bisa gila jika itu benar - benar terjadi._ Batin Sehun frustasi.

Sementara Jongin yang melihat Sehun mengacak acak rambutnya abstrak hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Yah, Sehunnie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Jongin sambil menghentikan tangan Sehun yang terus mengacak acak rambutnya.

" _Ani, nan gwaenchana_ " jawab Sehun kalem dan lansung memasang tampang datarnya lagi. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan Sehunpun berkata "Yeah kau memang benar" kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Ini sudah malam. Ayo kita kembali. Udara juga sudah dingin" _dan aku juga tak mau berurusan dengan calon mertua yang akan menjadi naga kelaparan jika aku membawamu pulang terlambat_ , lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang" ujar Jongin bahagia sambil berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk kembali ke mobil Sehun dan pulang ke rumah untuk menanyakan pada _hyung_ nya apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pagar rumah Jongin, Sehun keluar dari mobil dan lansung berjalan ke pintu mobilnya yang lain dan membukanya. Jongin keluar lalu menggeret Sehun untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga. Sampai di depan pintu rumah, mereka berhenti karena di depan rumah ada sosok yang mengerikan bagi Sehun sedang memandang Sehun tajam dan Sehun bisa membayangkan jika sosok itu membawa tongkat baseball yang sewaktu - waktu bisa dilemparkan ke arah wajah tampannya.

" _Appa_ ~~" panggil Jongin ceria sambil berlari ke arah Yifan- _appa_ Jongin- yang sudah siap merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jongin erat. Melihat ayah dan anak yang sedang berpelukan sambil tertawa bahagia membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya imajinatif dan lansung berubah ke mode sigap karena Yifan lagi - lagi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Jongin pulang" hell, ini pertama kalinya Yifan berterima lasih pada orang asing. Jika saja Sehun bukan kekasih anaknya yang paling manis mungkin ia akan melempar Sehun jauh jauh dari sini dan memasang plakat emas yang bertuliskan _"anti Sehun"_ di depan rumahnya. Lihat saja wajah datar Sehun yang membuat Yifan muak.

"Ne,," belum selesai Sehun berkata, Yifan dan Jongin sudah hilang dari pandangannya dengan suara gebrakan pintu yang keras. Sehun berdecak pelan karena perlakuan Yifan. Hell, kenapa dia harus punya calon mertua seperti Yifan yang katanya membenci wajah datarnya? Apa dia tak sadar jika wajahnya lebih datar daripada Sehun? Sehunpun berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan perasaan gondok. Sedangkan Yifan di dalam rumahnya sedang bersin - bersin heboh sampai menerima 'elusan' sayang Junmyeon yang melegenda karena berani – beraninya bersin dihadapan Jongin.

.

.

" _Hyung_ apakah kau tahu arti kata Chandelier?" tanya Jongin pada _hyung_ bebeknya yang sedang menonton acara reality show kesukaannya ditemani dengan semangkok popcorn jumbo.

Jongdae - _hyung_ Jongin- menoleh ke arah _dongsaeng_ nya dengan pipi yang menggembung karena penuh dengan popcorn dan mampu membuat Junmyeon yang kebetulan lewat menjatuhkan semua cucian kotornya sambil berteriak ala fansgirl karena keimutan anaknya. Jongdae hanya menatap sang _eomma_ dengan datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke _dongsaeng_ manisnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan anjing terbuang ala Kim Jongin. _Urgh aku benci mata itu_ , batin Jongdae nelangsa. "Chandelier?" tanya Jongdae memastikan dan lansung diangguki oleh Jongin "bukankah itu artinya tempat lilin?" tanya Jongdae memastikan dan lansung disambut tangis Jongin yang menggelegar sambil berteriak "hhuuwweee~~ _eomma~ appa~_ _hyung_ bebek mengataiku tempat lilin".

Mendengar teriakan Jongin, membuat Junmyeon yang tadinya akan mencuci baju lansung berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan Yifan yang sudah ada di ruang tamu dengan tampang lecek karena bangun dari hibernasinya memeluk Jongin erat sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan. Junmyeon lansung 'mengelus' kepala Jongdae dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan rintihan kesakitan sang bebek.

.

.

Berbeda dengan di rumah, di ruang kelas Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi sahabat permen karet Jongin sekarang sedang meringkuk di sudut kelas dan dihadapan mereka sudah berdiri _namja_ berpipi bakpau yang biasanya kalem sekarang sedang dalam mode bakpau iblis bahkan kekasih rusanya yang biasanya menjinakkan bakpaunya itu sekarang sedang tergeletak di depan kelas karena amukan bakpaunya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga membuat anakku menangis _eoh_?" tanya Minseok sambil menguarkan aura hitam yang membuak dada sesak.

Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu mempunyai 1001 kalimat untuk mengelak kini hanya diam tanpa kata dan Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah bulat dari lahir kini semakin bulat karena efek ketakutan melihat Minseok yang dalam mode evil.

"Tidak mau menjawab _eoh_? Baiklah,," ucapan Minseok lansung terpotong karena suara penuh _agyeo_ memanggilnya. Dengan background bunga - bunga bermekaran, Minseok melihat Jongin dengan tatapan teduhnya "Ne Jonginnie?" tanyanya lembut pada Jongin-selaku pemanggilan- yang sekarang sedang memakan ayam goreng pemberian rusa jantan yang masih terkapar itu dengan lahap hingga pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Jangan sakiti Baekkie dan Kyungie. Mereka tidak bersalah" ujar Jongin yang masih memakan ayamnya lahap dan Minseok hanya menatap Jongin bingung. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa maksud dari Chandelier dan mereka mengatakan kata yang sama seperti _hyung_ bebek" lanjut Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Memang apa jawaban mereka Jongin-ah?" tanya Luhan yang entah kapan sudah sadar dari keterkaparannya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "tempat lilin" jawabnya pelan dan lansung ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh Luhan.

"Mereka salah Jongin-ah, yang benar itu Lilin" ucap Luhan sombong tanpa menyadari wajah Jongin yang akan menangis dan aura hitam Minseok yang menguar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Huuwwee~~ kenapa semuanya jawabannya sama? _Appa~ eomma~~_ hhuuwweee~~" tangis Jongin menggelegar hingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya meringkuk di pojok kelas berlari ke arahnya untuk menenangkan beruang manis itu.

Sementara itu, kita bisa melihat sekarang seekor rusa jantan yang sedang menerima 1001 teknik taekwondo dari bakpau kesayangannya di depan kelas karena sudah membuat anak virtualnya menangis tanpa menghiraukan padangan dan pekikan ngeri murid yang ada disana.

Setelah membuat rusa mesum itu terkapar denga tidak elitnya –lagi-, Minseok menghampiri Jongin yang masih menangis tersedu di pelukan Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah" panggil Minseok lembut dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya imajinatif karena hal itu _"Kemana sifat evilnya tadi hn?"_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ne _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin yang sekarang sudah berpindah posisi memeluk _hyung_ bakpaunya itu.

"Tsk, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan jika kau harus memanggilku _Mama_?" tanyanya gemas sambil mengelus kepala Jongin lembut. Perkataan Minseok membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sweatdrop. Mereka tak habis pikir Minseok benar – benar menganggap Jongin anak virtualnya dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah _Mama_ , ada apa?" Tanya Jongin pasrah akan kelakuan _'Mama'_ -nya itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu akan arti Chandelier?" Tanya Minseok pelan "Jika kau benar – benar ingin tahu sebaiknya kau mencari itu di translator" usul Minseok yang membuat Jongin menatapnya berbinar dan lansung mencium pipi gembil Minseok lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk membuka aplikasi translator menghiraukan Minseok yang sudah memekik kegirangan karena dicium oleh 'anak' hasil jerih payahnya dengan Luhan.

Tapi tatapan berbinar dan senyuman manis Jongin tak bertahan lama setelah tahu apa arti Chandelier di translator ponselnya. Tatapan matanya meredup dan bibirnya melengkung sedih hingga menyadarkan Minseok dari pekikan gilanya. Di saat dia ingin menanyakan bagaimana hasilnya, Jongin sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lari ke luar kelas sambil memegang ponselnya erat. Sikap Jongin yang tiba – tiba itu membuat Minseok, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memekik kaget hingga mereka mengejar Jongin –dengan Minseok sambil menyeret Luhan yang setengah sadar- seakan beruang manis itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Jongin ke atap sekolah dia ditatap oleh hampir semua murid di sekolah dan dihiraukan olehnya karena matanya yang sudah mulai sembab lagi. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Jongin bisa melihat Sehun beserta Chanyeol dan Zitao sedang membaringkan badan mereka di lantai atap sekolah dengan nyaman.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah abstrak hingga berdiri di samping Sehun yang ternyata sedang terlelap. Entah terkena setan apa, tiba – tiba Jongin mendudukan dirinya di atas dada Sehun dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Mendengar suara nyaring Jongin yang menangis membuat Chanyeol dan Zitao membuka mata mereka paksa dan melihat Jongin dengan mata melotot kaget tetapi tetap saja dihiraukan oleh Jongin yang sekarang sedang berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang sedang sekarat.

Sehun merasa ada beban yang sangat berat menimpa dadanya dengan tiba - tiba hingga membuat dia sesak juga dia merasa ada orang yang memegang kerah seragamnya dengan erat lalu mengayunkannya ke atas dan bawah hingga kepalanya ikut terangkat kemudian membentur lantai mulus atap sekolah. Iapun membuka matanya paksa dan sudah akan menyemburkan sejuta makian untuk orang yang sudah mengganggu hibernasi singkatnya tetapi itu semua lansung tertelan bulat – bulat di kerongkongannya ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyedihkan.

Sehunpun bangkit dari tidurannya dan lansung duduk dengan memegang pinggang Jongin yang sekarang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi gembil Jongin dengan ibu jarinya sambil merutuk dalam hati karena melihat wajah abstrak Jongin. Lihat saja mata bulat sayunya yang biasanya berbinar bahagia kini menjadi redup dan bengkak akibat kebanyakan menangis, juga lihatlah bibir tebal dan seksinya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun lembut yang masih tetap mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi gembil Jongin.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie tega padaku hiks,," ucap Jongin sesenggukan dan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan jika aku itu lilin eoh?" sentak Jongin keras yang membuat Chanyeol dan Zitao mengelus dada mereka pelan.

"Lilin?" Tanya Sehun bingung dan membuat Jongin menatapnya tajam meskipun bagi Sehun itu menggemaskan. Seakan mengerti akar masalahnya Sehun lansung tertawa pelan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Sehunnie jahat hiks" rengek Jongin yang sudah akan menangis dan membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Ani" sergah Sehun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menatap kedua mata bulat nan sayu Jongin lekat hingga "Bagiku kau memang lilin Jongin-ah" ujarnya lembut.

Jongin yang tak mengerti apa maksud Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sehun yang melihat itu gemas sendiri karena beruang manisnya ini sangatlah imut.

"Kau memang lilin bagiku. Bagiku senyummu bagaikan cahaya kecil namun terang yang selalu menyinari dan menghangatkan hatiku yang kata orang beku dan gelap. Bagiku kau tegar namun disisi lain kau bisa sangat rapuh karena terlalu lama memancarkan sinar kecil tersebut, kau adalah lilinku yang dengan senang hati aku akan melindungimu. Tidak membiarkan sinar kecilmu padam dan membiarkanmu hilang karena terlalu lama memancarkan sinarmu. Bagiku juga kau sangatlah sederhana dan simple seperti lilin kecil yang memancarkan cahaya yang bersinar, lilin mungil yang terlihat rapuh yang akan selalu kulindungi setiap saat" ucap Sehun panjang lebar dan membuat Jongin meneteskan air mata.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin menangis hanya mengusap pipi gembil kekasihnya dengan lembut. Sehun tahu jika itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan Kim, _ani_ Oh Jongin. Dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan teduh dan sayang sambil tersenyum hangat.

Melihat tatapan teduh Sehun yang jarang terlihat itu membuat Jongin menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk Sehun erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun. Jongin bahagia mempunyai kekasih seperti Sehun. Meskipun, Sehun sangat jarang berbuat romantic, Jongin tahu jika Sehun akan selalu ada untuknya. Sehun yang selalu sabar menghadapi sifat manjanya dan Sehun yang mesum karena selalu mencuri ciuman di bibirnya.

Sehunpun mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan terlunjuknya untuk menatapnya. Dia merasa bahagia menatap mata bening Jongin yang hanya merefleksikan wajahnya seorang. Mata itu, mata itulah yang membuat Oh Sehun, pemuda arogan nan sombong jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Jongin yang manja, pemalu bahkan cengeng. Dia perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin dengan perlahan. Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Jongin hanya menutup kedua matanya ketika dia merasakan bibir tipis Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya kecupan sederhana dan tak ada nafsu tapi berarti sangat banyak bagi Jongin.

Kedua namja yang asyik berciuman itu sangat menikmati waktu mereka dan merasa jika dunia milik mereka berdua hingga mengacuhkan jika masih ada sosok Chanyeol dan Zitao disana. Bahkan mereka juga mengabaikan pekikan fansgirl Minseok dan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanyalah tersenyum, mereka bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih berbeda sifat tersebut.

Merasa pasokan udara yang semakin menipis, Jongin menepuk pelan dada Sehun untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dengan sedikit enggan Sehunpun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir merah nan seksi favoritnya itu. Dia hanya menatap Jongin yang sedang meraup pasokan udara sebanyak – banyaknya dengan senyuman tampan ala Oh Sehun. Dia menatap lekat Jongin kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga sebelah kanan Jongin dan berbisik "Jongin-ah, You're my Chandelier" sambil sedikit meremas pantat bulat, sintal dan seksi Jongin sehingga membuat sang pemilik hanya mendesah seksi.

Mendengar desahan Jongin membuat jiwa Mama virtual Minseok lansung bangun dan dia menatap horror Sehun yang masih meremas pantat anaknya dengan tatapan yang I swear so pervert. Minseok yang melihat hal itu lansung menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah lebar mengabaikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Zitao hingga Luhan sesak nafas karena aura hitamnya.

Sehun yang memang dasarnya mesum tidak menyadari aura hitam yang menyesakkan dada menguar di sekelilingnya karena terlalu fokus dengan bongkahan pantat bulat nan seksi milik Jongin. Dia terus meremas pantat beruangnya itu dengan keras hingga Jongin pasrah dan hanya bisa mendesah seksi yang menurut Sehun adalah nyanyian dari surga. Di saat jari telunjuk kirinya yang sudah menusuk lubang hangat Jongin dari luar celana milik Jongin dan tangan kanannya yang merambat naik mencubit pelan benda mungil di dada Jongin dari luar seragamnya, dia merasakan tamparan keras di kepalanya yang membuat kepalanya nyaris putus.

Minseok menampar keras kepala Sehun ketika dia melihat tangan Sehun sudah menjamah tubuh anaknya kemana – mana. Watdepak! Dia tidak mau melihat keperawanan anaknya direnggut Sehun sekarang. Diapun lansung menjambak rambut Sehun dan menyeretnya sadis ke ujung atap sekolah dan mendorong setengah badan Sehun ke bawah seakan hendak melempar Sehun dari atap.

"Yak! _Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan yak!" Teriak Sehun kesetanan yang nyawanya sudah hampir di ujung batas.

"Salahkan wajah dan tangan kotormu yang sudah menodai anakku eoh"

" _Hyung~_ …."

"Panggil aku _Mama_ Jonginnie"

" _Mama_ sudah jangan perlakukan Sehunnie seperti itu"

"Tidak, tidak dia sudah menodaimu sayang"

" _Mama~~~_ jika Sehunnie mati sekarang siapa yang akan mebiayai makan dan sekolah babyku kelak?"

"Kau belum hamil Jonginnie"

" _Ani,_ kata Sehunnie ada baby di dalam perutku karena dia memasukkan cairan hangat di perutku"

"MWO?" Teriak semua orang yang ada disana kaget.

"MATILAH KAU OH SEHUN DENGAN SEGALA SEMUA KEMESUMANMU!"

"Hiyyaahh,, _hyung hyung_ ampun. Lain kali aku akan memakai pengaman"

Melihat Jongin yang terus – terusan membujuk Minseok supaya tidak menjatuhkan Sehun dan juga teriakan Sehun yang benar - benar merusak imagenya membuat keempat orang yang menyaksikan live action antara anak, Mama dan Calon menantu mesum itu sweatdrop. Sedangkan sang rusa jejadian atau _Baba_ virtual Jongin hanya meringkuk di pojokkan dan terus bergumam "kenapa Baoziku sangat menakutkan? Astaga astaga astaga astaga".

.

END

.

* * *

Hai Minna-san, Ini cerita romance pertama saya. Jikalau ada yang kurang sedap dipandang kritik saja tak apa. Saya pesimis dengan FF ini karena kata teman saya, saya sangatlah buruk jika membuat cerita romance. Jika ini banyak yang menanggapi saya akan teruskan ikut event Hunkai menggunakan genre romance seperti ini. Jika tak, mungkin saya akan membuat Horror dan Crime mungkin kkk..

So, Thanks,,


	2. Sequel

Tittle : Chandelier (sequel)

Pair : Hunkai and others

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typos dan garing banget

Enjoy the read!

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian tragis antara mama virtual Jongin yang mencoba melempar calon menantu -virtual juga- yang mesum di atap sekolah. Sekarang, Sehun dan Jongin sedang duduk di sofa panas -ini pemikiran gila Sehun- dan mereka berhadapan dengan Junmyeon yang menatap Sehun dengan mata membentuk love dan membuat Yifan yang memang tidak suka dengan Sehun dari awal hanya menatap Sehun tajam dan mencoba menutup mata istrinya yang terus menatap kekasih anaknya dengan pandangan mupeng. Demi ace yang berjibun di lemari pakaiannya, Yifan saja tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu dengan Junmyeon. Tetapi sekarang, lihat bahkan Junmyeon melupakan keberadaan Yifan yang duduk di sebelahnya -masih tetap mencoba menutup mata Junmyeon dan lansung dihadiahi elusan sayang dipipinya oleh Junmyeon-. Tsk, sebenarnya siapa yang suami Junmyeon? Mungkin ini karma karena Yifan pernah meninggalkan Junmyeon tanpa kabar dahulu. Yifanpun pundung dengan aura gelap keunguan dan juga langit mendung di atas kepalanya.

Sedangkan di samping Junmyeon yang masih menatap Sehun dengan mupeng, Minseok duduk dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap Sehun tajam dan itu membuat Sehun merinding setengah mati. Dia masih trauma dengan Minseok karena adegan hampir terlemparnya dia dari atap sekolah. Di sebelah Minseok duduk Luhan yang memasang tampang lecek dan setengah sadar, sepertinya sebelu pergi ke rumah Jongin dia disiksa dahulu oleh Minseok. Sehun bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan Jongin mempunyai sifat seperti Minseok. Dia tidak mau jika nasibnya akan seperti Luhan yang mempunyai tittle suami - suami takut istri.

Di dekat mereka bisa kita lihat ada Jongdae yang sedang tengkurap sambil menonton drama di laptop kesayangannya juga jangan lupa popcorn jumbo kesukaannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tingkah aneh keluarganya dan juga dua mahluk beda spesies yang mengaku sebagai orang tua Jongin sedang menghakimi mahluk datar. Lebih baik menonton drama favoritnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongdae tertawa gila dan ditatap dengan pandangan horror Sehun dan Luhan. Dia tidak memperdulikannya dan terus tertawa hingga tersedak biji jagung dari popcornnya yang tidak matang. Melihat hal itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatap malas Jongdae yang sekarat dengan mulut terbuka lebar juga kepala menengadah ke atas dan tangannya yang sibuk mengais segelas air putih di meja nakas.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar?" tanya Yifan tiba - tiba dan membuat Sehun berkeringat dingin.

"Perkataan apa appa?" tidak bukan Sehun yang bertanya, itu Jongin. Jika Sehun memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan appa seenak jidat Luhan mungkin sekarang dia sudah terbaring di dalam tanah dan juga nisan bertuliskan namanya.

Yifan melirik anaknya sangsi. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum manis dan membuat Yifan bahagia dengan kupu - kupu yang berasa berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Plak! Bunyi tamparan yang Yifan lakukan pada dirinya sendiri membuat semua orang yang ada disana memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sementara Yifan hanya meracau "astaga sadar Yifan, dia anakmu" berulang kali.

Junmyeon yang melihat suami naganya mulai tidak waraspun mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum malaikat adalah tahap pertama, lalu tahap kedua dia mulai menatap Sehun dan dia pun lansung meleleh karena demi kolor Yifan yang bergambar Ace Sehun sangat tampan dan sexy asdfghjkl.

Melihat calon mertuanya yang mulai berbuat tidak normal membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat. Astaga apa dia pernah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar hingga dia mempunyai calon mertua seperti mereka. Sehun menatap malas pada Yifan yang masih meracau, dan yang bisa Sehun tangkap hanya "dia anakku" dan juga Junmyeon yang entah kenapa duduknya sudah tidak bersender di sandaran sofa malah sekarang dia terduduk di lantai dengan pekikan ala fansgirl sambil sesekali melihat ke arahnya. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini?, batin Sehun nelangsa.

Minseok dan Luhan-yang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya- menatap bingung kedua orang tua-asli- Jongin dengan tatapan bingung hingga mereka melihat Yifan kembali memasang tampang datarnya membantu Junmyeon duduk di atas sofa dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam kembali.

"Maksud kami, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Minseok jika Sehun mengamilimu Jonginnie?" tanya Yifan dengan suara lembutnya-semuanya bergidik mendengar suara Yifan yang seperti itu- pada Jongin yang hanya menatapnya polos lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, kata Sehunnie aku mempunyai baby di dalam perutku karena,,,"

"Tidakkk!" belum selesai Jongin berkata, Jongdae sudah memekik histeris sambil menonton laptopnya dengan pandangan berkaca - kaca. "Andwe! Kenapa Ryu Tae Oh harus mati eoh? Andwe! Andwe! Andwe!" teriak Jongdae histeris.

Mengabaikan tangisan histeris Jongdae yang sedang memeluk laptopnya, Minseok berkata -mengadu- pada Yifan "mereka sudah pernah berhubungan sex di saat mereka masih SMA. Dan mahluk datar ini tidak memakai pengaman" setelah mengatakan itu Minseok menyeringai sadis dan dipandang takut oleh Sehun.

"Mwo?!" teriak Yifan heboh yang membuat semuanya kaget. "Kau,,"

"Menikahlah dengan Jongin sekarang Sehunna" pekik Junmyeon girang dan ditatap tidak percaya oleh Yifan, Minseok dan Luhan juga kesampingkan Jongdae yang masih menangis.

"Mwo? Ani, ani,, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" protes Yifan kalap. Hell, dia tidak mau jika nanti masa depan anaknya yang manis menikah dengan mahluk sedatar Sehun.

"Yifan,,,," geram Junmyeon menatap Yifan tajam dan Yifan bisa melihat jika ada tanduk setan di kepala Junmyeon.

Mendengar geraman menyeramkan Junmyeon membuat semua orang yang ada disana -kecuali Jongdae tentunya- bergidik ngeri. Ternyata tittle angel yang ada pada diri Junmyeon hanya bualan semata.

"Heish, baiklah baiklah" pasrah Yifan sambil menghembuskan napas seberat - beratnya. Dan persetan dengan ungkapan jika kebahagiaanmu akan hilang jika kau menghela napas terlalu sering. Yifan juga tidak akan rela jika nantinya dia tidur di kamar tamu selama satu tahun jikalau permintaan Junmyeon tidak dituruti. Hell, memikirkan hal itu membuat Yifan bergidik.

"Baiklah, jadi Sehun sekarang mari kita temui keluargamu"

"Mwo?!"

"Tidak tidak,, aku belum mempersiapkan mental,,, IBU,,,,,"

"Dasar orang - orang abnormal" sinis Jongdae sambil terus memeluk laptop kesayangannya yang sekarang menampilkan gambar seorang aktor tampan pemeran Ryu Tae Oh.

.

.

.

Setelah teriakan - teriakan nista dan paksaan yang berujung perang berdarah karena Jongdae yang menolak mentah - mentah untuk ikut ke rumah Sehun, mereka sekarang -Yifan, Junmyeon, Jongin, Minseok, Luhan dan Sehun- sedang berada di depan pagar rumah Sehun yang mewah.

"Jadi ini rumahmu Sehunna?" ujar Minseok girang dan hanya dibalas anggukan kaku Sehun yang terlihat pucat.

"Woah,, Lu, jika kau ingin melamarku, lamar aku dengan rumah sebagus ini karena jika kau melamar cincin itu sudah basi" pekik Minseok pada Luhan yang seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya karena ultimatum Baozinya yang akan membuat uang simpanannya berterbangan.

"Dan jika kau tidak menurutinya aku akan memilih bersama Zitao yang kaya itu" lanjut Minseok polos dan please bunuh Luhan sekarang Tuhan.

"Tenang saja Baozi, aku akan memberimu rumah sebagus ini dengan halaman berlapis emas" cuap Luhan setengah waras.

"Aku akan menunggu itu rusa" dan itu membuat Luhan berpikir untuk berkerja rodi kepada babanya supaya menuruti permintaan Baozinya tercinta.

Setelah pembicaraan tak penting pasangan Lumin dan terus mendapatkan cebikan di mulut bebek Jongdae yang masih memeluk laptopnya, mereka semua sekarang sudah di depan pintu masuk rumah Sehun dan Yifan segera mengetuk pintu rumah mewah tersebut kasar dan lansung dijitak sayang oleh Junmyeon.

Pintupun terbuka dan sekarang di hadapan mereka terlihat seorang yeoja mungil yang sangat imut dan cantik dengan rambut pink bergelombangnya, pipinya yang bulat, matanya yang sipit dan bibirnya yang menggoda. Dia memiringkan kepalanya singkat karena bingung dengan orang - orang asing yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yifan dan Luhan meneguk ludah mereka kasar.

"Siapa kalian? Dan oh kau sangatlah manis,,,, siapa namamu baby?" pekiknya histeris ketika menatap Jongin yang hanya bisa menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Ibu, mereka adalah keluarga kekasihku" ujar suara yang terdengar lemas dan kehilangan gairah hidup.

"Ne? ASTAGA! APA BENAR SEHUN? KAU YANG CADEL ITU BISA MENDAPAT KEKASIH YANG SANGAT MANIS SEPERTI DIA? AIGOO, KAU SANGAT MANIS" pekiknya heboh sambil memeluk Jongin erat dan membuat Sehun menjedukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke tembok rumahnya.

"Ekhem, permisi nona bisakah kami masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yifan yang jengkel karena yeoja imut itu ibu dari kekasih datar anaknya.

"Oh baiklah tampan. Dan jangan panggil aku nona karena aku adalah namja" ujarnya lansung menyeret Jongin masuk dan meninggalkan orang - orang yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya mengangakan bibirnya lebar.

"Serius dia namja? Kenapa dia sangat imut?" tanya Jongdae kebingungan dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari yang lain.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah berhubungan sex dengan Jonginnie dan tidak memakai pengaman? Heish, Oh Sehun kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu eoh?" cibir Yesung-ibu Sehun- yang kini sedang duduk di sofa -dan masih memeluk Jongin erat- sambil menatap anaknya yang hanya terdiam kaku.

"Baiklah,,,"

"Aku pulang" teriak seseorang dan lansung membuat Sehun keringat dingin.

"Oh, ayahmu sudah pulang. Aku rasa kita juga harus membicarakan masalah ini dengannya"

"Mobil siapa yang ada di luar Sungie? Kau tahu, mobil itu menghalangi pemandangan rumah kita" perkataan itu sontak membuat alis tebal Yifan berkedut.

"Oh, dan kenapa banyak sekali orang disini dan Yak kau" tunjuk orang yang sedari tadi berteriak pada Yifan yang wajahnya sudah menahan amarah.

"Untuk apa kau dirumahku eoh?" tanyanya yang masih menunjuk Yifan tak sopan.

"Seharusnya aku benar jika Sehun anakmu setan. Aku bisa merasakan aura setan sejak aku di pekarangan rumahmu" sindir Yifan.

"Setan? Kau menyebutku setan lalu kau apa? Iblis?" tanya orang itu menggoda Yifan.

"Anakmu yang iblis bodoh"

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu eoh? Aku tahu Sehun memang iblis-Sehun kembali membenturkan wajahnya ke meja mendengar ini-, tapi seiblis - iblisnya Sehun aku tak pernah mengajarinya untuk memancing naga"

"Yak! Dia adalah kekasih anakku bodoh. Dan dia sudah berhubungan sex dengannya tanpa pengaman"

"Benarkah? Kau hebat Sehun! Kau memang anakku hahaha"

"Yak setan gila. Anakmu harus tanggung jawab"

"Ayolah naga, seperti kau tidak tau saja gejolak muda. Memang seperti apa anakmu eoh? Aku yakin dia akan berwajah garang seperti wajahmu"

"Lihatlah namja manis yang ada dipelukan istrimu setan"

"Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun-orang yang sedari tadi berdebat dengan Yifan- menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang dipeluk istrinya "Watdepak?! Yakin dia anakmu? Dia sangat manis beda sekali denganmu" teriak Kyuhyun kaget dan lansung dibalas dengan tatapan sombong Yifan. _Aku memang hebat dalam membuat anak,_ batin Yifan bangga.

"Maukah kau jadi istri keduaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menghampiri Jongin lalu berlutut didepannya dan memegang tangannya erat.

"MWO?!"

"YAK, BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAMAR SESEORANG DI HADAPANKU SETAN"

"Astaga astaga astaga dia bukan ayahku bukan astaga"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Dasar abnormal".

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin dan jangan lupakan dengan Minseok yang mengaku sebagai mama Jongin, akhirnya Sehun berhasil membawa kabur Jongin ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Dia mendudukan Jongin di kursi panjang berwana putih yang memang tersedia disana dan terus menerus menggenggam tanga Jongin erat.

"Sehunnie, apa kita akan benar - benar menikah?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sehun.

"Itu akan terjadi jika kita sudah lulus dari SHS, universitas dan aku yang sudah bekerja Jongin" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jongin pelan.

"Tapi eomma terus - menerus memaksa orang tuamu untuk menikahkan kita"

"Aku akan berbicara lagi dengan eomma Kim supaya itu diundur"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan lebih baik kita bertunangan saja"

"Bertunangan? Ah, jadi kau akan selalu menjadi milikku kan Sehunnie?"

"Ne, dan kita sudah terikat meskipun bukan resmi menikah. Jadi jangan pernah pergi dariku Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Jongin lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sehunnie" balas Jongin setelah bibirnya dikecup oleh Sehun lalu menyandarkan kembali kepalanya ke lengan Sehun dan menikmati pemandangan ikan piranha peliharaan ibu Sehun yang aneh.

Mendengar jawaban tulus dari Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut. Kesampingkan tentang kelakuan keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin yang semi normal, Sehun merasa sangat bahagia mempunyai kekasih yang manis, polos, manja, cengeng dan juga baik seperti Jongin.

Jongin mengubah segala hidupnya yang tadinya sangat mononton dan datar menjadi berwarna. Jongin juga mengubah Sehun yang dingin, datar dan arogan menjadi Sehun yang mempunyai banyak ekspresi meskipun itu hanya di dekat Jongin saja.

Dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang mempertemukan mereka secara tidak sengaja. Dulu Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin adalah anak yang manja. Tetapi sekarang semua berubah karena sifat Jongin itulah yang membuat kekasihnya spesial.

"Jongin-ah you're my Chandelier" bisik Sehun pelan sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dan hanya dibalas gumaman pelan Jongin yang sudah terlelap.

.

END

.

In other side,

"Lihatlah, bukankan mereka sangat romantis Junmyeon-ah?" tanya Yesung pada Junmyeon yang sedang menangis terharu bersama karena melihat keromantisan anak - anak mereka.

"Kau benar eonnie. Slruupppp"

"Kau tahu naga, berbesan denganmu kelihatannya bukan hal yang buruk" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang meminum teh hijaunya di ruang santai bersama Yifan.

"Yeah, dan aku harap Sehun tak akan seiblis seperti dirimu Kyu"

"Tsk, kau masih membenciku karena aku hampir merebut Junmyeon eoh?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu bodoh"

"Tsk"

"Lu, bukankah anak kita sudah dewasa?" tanya Minseok sambil melihat Sehun dan Jongin dari kejauhan.

"Ne, kau benar baozi-ah, dia sudah dewasa" ujar Luhan kalem.

"Aku akan merestui hubungan Sehun dan Jongin kelak" perkataan Minseok membuat Luhan menghela nafas kasar. _Dia masih berpikir kalau Jongin anaknya astaga,_ batin Luhan nelangsa.

"Ah, kau mempunyai pilihan yang tepat dongsaengku yang manis" bisik Jongdae sambil mengelus laptopnya pelan.

END

* * *

Holla minna-san, maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menepati janji saya karna laptop saya yang tiba - tiba tewas dan tak hidup sampai sekarang. Saya sebenarnya sudah membuat cerita ini di laptop, tapi karena laptop saya mati jadinya yeah saya ketik ulang lewat ponsel. Bahkan saya upload ini lewat ponsel. Dan maafkan saya jika ceritanya garing karena harusnya tidak seperti ini. Maafkan saya karena comedynya berkurang karena mood saya sedang jelek karena masalah laptop saya :3

Dan buat pendeskripsiannya Yesung disini, bayangin aja seperti Yesung yang kapan hari dia dresscode dan di upload di ignya. Astaga demi Tuhan dia cantik disana kkk,,

Kritik saya jika itu tidak sesuai yang kalian semua harapkan karena saya sendiri juga kurang puas sama hasilnya yang ini,

Thanks,


End file.
